


Drowning Man

by sinecure



Series: Glimpses [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Rose listening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I'm making no money from playing with the characters.

"I need you," the Doctor whispered, brushing the wet hair back from Rose's face. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids as she burrowed deeper into his side.

Sliding an arm around her, he pulled her closer, closing his eyes and resting his chin on the top of her head. Her hair tasted of seawater and he tried to not think of her naked, shivering body pressed against his own as anything other than a life needing to be saved. "Don't leave me."

****

Pressing his lips to Rose's was the hardest thing he'd done in a long time. Alien invasions were a breeze. Evil despots? A snap. This... this was difficult. Breath catching in his throat, he pulled back and lied to her. "I want you."

Her lips curved up in a smirk and the Weshnonta parasite that occupied her body kissed him with Rose's lips and grabbed him with Rose's hands, caressing them across his body in places he didn't want them to be if Rose wasn't the one in charge.

The smell of seawater was nauseating to him now.

****

Rose's body bucked under his and he had to fight to hold her still. "Get out of her."

The pitch of the sonic screwdriver went up by degrees, sending the Weshnonta female inside Rose into fits of panic and desperation. The oily black substance slithered from her eyes and slipped to the bed where it quickly reformed itself into a larger parasite. Releasing Rose's limp body, he held the tip of the sonic screwdriver to it and turned the setting higher. It writhed on the sheets for a moment before finally going limp. Scooping the sticky black substance into his hands, he placed it in a bottle with a cork stopper.

He was pretty sure it was dead, but he wanted to make certain this time.

Glancing back at Rose, he decided he should let her rest. Weshnonta parasites took a lot out of a person, leaving them exhausted. She'd probably be out for quite a while.

But, as he began to dress, he couldn't keep his eyes from Rose's pale, limp form. With a sigh and a toss of his trousers, he climbed back into bed beside her, straightening her body to fit against his side, covering them both up with the duvet. His fingers combed her hair back, not missing the smell of seawater.

Leaning down, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes, settling more comfortably against her. "Don't ever leave me," he whispered.

****

Rose blinked several times and opened her mouth to tell him she never would when she heard him breathe out a soft, "I love you."


End file.
